1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a door coupled to a washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, Washing machines are electric appliances that are used to clean laundry such as various items, fabrics, beddings, clothes or the like by using mechanical friction with detergent and wash water. In general, the washing machines are categorized based on the method used to load laundry, for example, a top loading-type and a front loading-type washing machine. A top loading type-washing machine includes a tub receiving laundry that is vertically oriented in a housing and the tub has a laundry introduction opening formed at a top portion. Thus, the laundry is loaded into the tub via the opening in communication with the tub. A front loading type-washing machine includes a tub receiving laundry that is horizontally oriented in a cabinet and the tub has a laundry introduction opening toward a front of the washing machine. Thus, the laundry is loaded into the tub via the opening formed at a front of the housing, in communication with the tub. A door may be installed at the housing of each of the top loading type and front type and the door opens and closes each of the openings.
Such the front loading type-washing machine has a compact design and substantially reduces damage to laundry fabric, compared with other kinds of types. Because of this advantage, of the two types, the front loading type-washing machine has been become more desirable. The front loading type-washing machine may be configured to supply hot air or steam to a horizontally oriented drum to enhance washing efficiency. As a result, the door of the front loading type washing machine may include substantially many parts to prevent the leakage of hot air or steam as well as wash water. In addition, the door has been designed to have a large size and many parts in order to enhance an exterior appearance of the washing machine. Accordingly, an assembly process of such the conventional door results in requiring complex assembly process and much time.